


This Is Where You Belong

by kaathefriendlysnekk



Series: Chain The Fox [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Non-Graphic Violence, Organized Crime, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Whumptober 2020, evil kuroo, gagged, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk
Summary: In the darkest underground chambers of Tokyo, Atsumu burns under the gaze of his former boss. The man he had once sworn to serve with his life was now the man he has been desperately trying to run away from.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Chain The Fox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963645
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	This Is Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> For the Whumptober 2020 prompt of Day 1: Waking up restrained.
> 
> I just wanted Atsumu to be in pain. Also, the first hq fic I finished writing. This might be a series if I don't lose motivation after two days.

“I know you’ve been awake for a while now, Atsumu-kun. You can stop pretending. Open your eyes.”

Atsumu has indeed been awake for a while now. A cold drop of sweat runs down his spine at the voice. Even without opening his eyes, he knows who it is.

He has been sure he would make it out. A few nights spent at the bottom of bridges, at the corners of subways, and in the shadows of ghettos, Atsumu has stood under the open sky and thought, this was it. This was his moment. He would finally get to see his brother and get the hell out of here.

On his way to skulking in the nearest empty, blind lane for the night, he was helping an old woman cross the road. Despite there being every other situation he could have gotten caught in, this one was Atsumu’s favorite because, for once in his life, he was doing something right. After she had insisted that she would be fine for the rest of the way, he had stood there watching her retreating figure, feeling _clean_ for the first time in a while. He had felt relieved when the old lady had not flinched before taking his hand. She didn't know his past or his present and had chosen to trust him without having to think twice. This feeling was something Atsumu was not familiar with when people touched him. He was getting greedier - he wanted to feel cleaner than this.

Just as the woman turned the corner and went out of sight, Atsumu’s world went dark after he had taken a blow to his head.

_That fucker._

“Atsumu-kun,” the voice _fucking_ purrs. “Won’t you look at me?”

The cord cuts back into the skin at his wrists even as he consciously tries not to pull at them. Atsumu feels like a child trying to hide - if he doesn’t open his eyes, the person before him won’t be able to see him. He has woken up with his sides aching from the wrists that have been strung behind his back. The thin cord feels like a barbed steel wire at this moment. He was lying on his left which was going numb by the second. His bound ankles hang off the length of the furniture he has been laid upon, dangling in mid-air. Atsumu is once again foaming at the mouth, the ball gag straining his split lips around it, leaving barely enough space for him to breathe.

They are in a brightly lit area, Atsumu can tell from the way he senses the glow behind his eyelids. Bright and chilly. Or maybe it feels chilly only because he is absolutely naked and terrified.

 _Clean_. Atsumu wants to laugh at his stupidity. He is never telling his brother about the stupid sentiment he had felt today, Samu would not let him hear the end of it. 

That's not true, is it? He is never going to see his brother after today.

The moment he feels long fingers clutch his lower jaw in a death grip, Atsumu’s eyes fly open and for the first few seconds, he is thrust into panic mode and wonders if he has turned blind. Almost immediately, he reminds himself that if he had turned blind, then he would have opened his eyes to darkness, not a place _this_ searingly white.

The grip at his chin doesn’t loosen.

As his brain begins to focus on the scene, Atsumu can slowly start to make out darker blobs of human figures standing just off the edge till where the light reaches. The chamber is plunged in darkness save for the spotlights under which he lies.

“My, my, the sleeping act wasn’t even that good.” This time the voice comes from directly behind him. “Aw, you poor thing. Thought you were being so careful, didn’t you?”

Atsumu shudders at the sudden soft, wet sensation of a tongue licking up a stripe at the side of his neck. Hot breath fans the base of his ear as the same long fingers leave his jaw and trails down the length of his torso - raising gooseflesh in their wake.

The white light gives way to a darker outline as he is forcefully shoved forward to lie on his stomach. Atsumu chokes on his spit at the impact and tries to blink away the tears forming at the corner of his eyes as the figure comes into his line of vision.

In the darkest underground chambers of Tokyo, Atsumu burns under the gaze of his former boss. The man he had once sworn to serve with his life was now the man he has been desperately trying to run away from.

Kuroo smiles, his teeth gleaming under the light. In quick paces, he is circling the wooden table Atsumu is lying on as the latter tries to follow his movements with frightened eyes. 

“We taught you how to navigate around the streets, Atsumu-kun, and you thought you would hide away from us in those same streets? That was poor judgment on your part. I was watching you since the moment you left that little loft of yours. It would’ve been a better idea to leave the city even though you had no chance of escaping me.” 

Kuroo stops in front of him and prods at the ball gag. The finger touches his lower lip and smears the blood with the saliva before Kuroo brings it up to his mouth, licking it from the base to the tip. “It would’ve ended like this anyway.”

Atsumu flinches when Kuroo yanks at his hair from the front, the sheer force raising his limp torso a few inches. The tears and snot flow freely now, mixing with the blood and the saliva, pooling at the space below his chin. “Did you think I would have let you go unsupervised? I always had my little bird tailing you, Atsumu-kun.”

Atsumu can only let out a grunt. “You were happy in their company, I presume?”

This isn’t about him trying to escape Kuroo’s employment anymore, Atsumu guesses.

He guesses correctly. _This is personal._

Atsumu’s vision fogs once again as Kuroo keeps him raised like that, his bony fingers working at the strap of the ball gag. Once it comes off, Kuroo lets go of his hair and Atsumu falls back on the table facefirst, unable to control his momentum with the hands tied behind him.

He dry heaves, his mouth and salivary glands suddenly aware of their release. His fingers frantically try to grasp at something, _anything_ , to stop himself from tumbling down. His retches and sputtering coughs are a misery of their own.

Kuroo keeps an eye on Atsumu all this time - he revels at the noise and the movements his captive makes. The gleam in Kuroo’s eyes screams _murder_. He wets his lips in anticipation, enjoying the slow torment he is inflicting upon another. Atsumu wishes he could shove a finger down his own throat and puke for real. His stomach is empty, yet he feels the need to expel everything. He tries to rub his face against the wood once his gag reflex has calmed down.

He has never been one who sticks to a plan. This is why Kuroo was the boss and Atsumu was an errand boy under him. This is why Kuroo can be reckless and dangerous and still have Atsumu under his control.

Atsumu wants this to end quickly.

“Come, dear, show yourself,” Kuroo beckons in a direction in the shadows. “Let Atsumu-kun see for himself how the angel he revered caught him by the throat and dragged him in before my feet.”

As soon as they step onto the ground marked by the light, Atsumu knows their identity by the sight of their legs alone. He has traced those taut, slender calves with his hands, peppered those scarred supple thighs with kisses and assurances, his mouth has hovered above those hips on countless nights before delving right between them, eliciting moans of pleasure that would fill him with pride and satisfaction.

Amber eyes meet his as Atsumu’s gutted heart seems to permeate through the wood of the table, and through the ground, straight to the innermost levels of the deepest circle of hell from where he wishes it would not rise again.

Atsumu wants to choke on his tongue as he croaks out in a defeated lover’s voice, “Tsukki?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3 and I'M BAD AT TECHNOLOGY. TOOK ME TWO FUCKING HOURS TO FIGURE OUT SHIT.
> 
> Anyway, so I draw stuff on [tumblr](https://tumblr.com/blog/kaathefriendlysnekk) and yell at friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaartwheels). Would love to yell together!


End file.
